1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to impact-absorbing devices and, more particularly, to angular impact-absorbing devices that are applicable for use as vehicle bumpers, as well as various types of guard rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for reducing and/or alleviating serious injuries, or preventing fatalities, to passengers when the vehicles in which they are riding become involved in an accident.
Several methods that are being developed and some that are being used, such as seat belts and protective balloons, do not provide a means by which the vehicle itself absorbs the engaging impact of a collision.
At present, there is a need for a device, for absorbing angular impact, that is capable of being designed for either vehicles and/or guard rails that are generally found along streets and highways.